Mario Kart: Halfpipe Frenzy
Mario Kart: Halfpipe Frenzy (also known as Mario Kart 10 in Japen)is the direct sequel to Mario Kart Insanity. It is the tenth installment in HammerBro101's Mario Kart series. The trend of increasing the number of racers on each track continues, and this installment allows up to 20 racers on each track, compared to Mario Kart Insanity allowing up to 20 racers on each track and its prequel allowing up to 16 racers on each track. Gameplay Mario Kart: Halfpipe Frenzy is pretty much the same as Mario Kart Insanity. Just like in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart Insanity, a player's driving performance will be ranked after completing a cup in the Grand Prix mode, with the ranks (listed from best to worst) being ★★★★★, ★★★★, ★★★, ★★, ★, A, B, C, D, E, and F. Coins are littered on the track, and they serve the same purpose as in Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8. Up to one hundred Coins can be carried, which is ten times the amount of the previous ten. They also return as usable items. ATVs from Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart Insanity are absent fro the games, though Bikes are still present. VS Race and Battle Mode are once again available in this game, and Balloon Battle and Coin Runners return. In addition, Shine Thief, Bob-omb Blast, and Shine Runners from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS respectively return. Just like Mario Kart Wii, whenever a player loses all of his or her balloons, he or she respawns with a new set of balloons. Unlike Mario Kart Insanity, which allow a maximum of sixteen racers to race on each course, Mario Kart: Halfpipe Frenzy takes it even further and allows up to twenty racers to race on each course. Tthe point system is a bit more bogus than previous games, as 17th-20th place will lose points. Items All items present in Mario Kart Insanity return. In addition, the Mega Mushroom from Mario Kart Wii returns, as well as the other items that were absent from the previous game. The game also introduces six new items: the Triple Fake Item Box, Water Flower, Ice Flower, Purple Shell, Triple Purple Shell, and Triple Poison Mushroom. GreenShellMK8.png|Green Shell TripleGreenShellMK8.png|Triple Green Shell RedShellMK8.png|Red Shell TripleRedShellMK8.png|Triple Red Shell ItemBoxMK8.png|Item Box N64FakeItemBoxMK8.png|Fake Item Box TripleN64FakeItemBoxMK8.png|Triple Fake Item Box New Item BlooperMK8.png|Blooper POWBlockMK8.png|POW Block ThunderCloudMK8.png|Thunder Cloud BulletBillMK8.png|Bullet Bill PoisonMushroomMK8.png|Poison Mushroom ChainChompMK8.png|Chain Chomp SuperLeafMK8.png|Super Leaf Lucky7MK8.png|Lucky Seven Bob-ombMK8.png|Bob-omb BananaMK8.png|Banana BananaBunchMK8.png|Banana Bunch BowserShellMK8.png|Bowser Shell GiantBananaMK8.png|Giant Banana DoubleItemBoxMK8.png|Double Item Box MushroomMK8.png|Mushroom TripleMushroomMK8.png|Triple Mushroom StarMK8.png|Starman SuperHornMK8.png|Super Horn FireballMK8.png|Fireball GreenFireballMK8.png|Green Fireball YoshiEggMK8.png|Yoshi Egg BirdoEggMK8.png|Birdo Egg HeartMK8.png|Heart MiniMushroomMK8.png|Mini Mushroom MegaMushroomMK8.png|Mega Mushroom LightningMK8.png|Lightning GoldenMushroomMK8.png|Golden Mushroom BlueSpinyShellMK8.png|Blue Spiny Shell FeatherMK8.png|Feather BooMK8.png|Boo BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|Boomerang Flower PottedPiranhaPlantMK8.png|Piranha Plant TripleBananaMK8.png|Triple Banana Crazy8MK8.png|Crazy Eight (exclusive to Crazy Eight Cravers mode) CoinMK8.png|Coin (exclusive to Crazy Eight Cravers mode) FireFlowerMK8.png|Fire Flower WaterFlowerMK8.png|Water Flower New Item IceFlowerMK8.png|Ice Flower New Item PurpleShellMK8.png|Purple Shell New Item TriplePurpleShellMK8.png|Triple Purple Shell New Item TriplePoisonMushroomMK8.png|Triple Poison Mushroom New Item Drivers Default Baby Mario - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Mario Baby Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Luigi Mario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Princess Peach Yoshi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi"Comes in different colors Toad - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toad"Comes in different colors Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser Wario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Wario Waluigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Waluigi Donkey Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Koopa Troopa - Mario Kart Wii.png|Koopa Troopa"Comes in different colors Iggy Koopa - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Iggy Koopa Morton NSMBWii.png|Morton Koopa Jr. Lemmy NSMBWii.png|Lemmy Koopa Ludwig NSMBWii.png|Ludwig von Koopa Roy NSMBWii.png|Roy Koopa Wendy O Koopa - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Wendy O. Koopa Larry NSMBWii.png|Larry Koopa Petey Piranha - Mario Kart Wii.png|Petey Piranha Diddy Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Birdo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Birdo"Comes in different colors Daisy - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Princess Daisy Dixie Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Dixie Kong New Driver Shy Guy - Mario Kart 7.png|Shy Guy"Comes in different colors Toadsworth - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Toadsworth New Driver Koopa Kidette - Mario Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kidette New Driver Unlockable King Boo - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|King Boo Dry Bones - Mario Kart Wii.png|Dry Bones"Comes in different colors Hammer Bro - Mario Kart Wii.png|Hammer Bro"Comes in different colors Funky Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong Koopa Kid - Mario Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kid Paratroopa - Mario Kart Wii.png|Paratroopa"Comes in different colors Blue Spiny Koopa - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blue Spiny Koopa"Comes in different color Bowsette - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowsette New Driver Rookie - Mario Kart Wii.png|Rookie New Driver Kamek - Mario Kart Wii.png|Kamek New Driver Dry Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Dry Bowser Pauline Without Microphone - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Pauline New Driver Fly Guy - Mario Kart 7.png|Fly Guy New Driver Comes in different colors ROB - Mario Kart DS.png|R.O.B. Wiggler - Mario Kart 7.png|Wiggler Dark Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Dark Bowser New Driver